Reunion time
by Gleek318
Summary: A QAF/ATWT cross over involving Britin, Nuke, and a high school reunion
1. Oh yea him

**This is just a random idea had for a crossover. The time for each sequence may be off but this way the story fit, so here it is, When Brian and Justin go to Oakdale. **

**Taking place after 513, Justin has gone to New York, become successful, come back and married Brian. And Nuke are as happy as they were the week of January 14****th****'s make up episode. (ps BJ are in the loft, not Britin)**

I swear I wasn't snooping around, really I wasn't. I was just looking for a pair of underwear in my drawer when I saw the travel information. Apparently Brian was planning a trip to Illinois. This took me by surprise seeing as I'm his husband and he had said nothing about this to me. So I asked him.

"Hey Brian!" I called from the bedroom. I had since gotten dressed so he didn't get the wrong ides about what we were talking about.

"Yeah Sunshine?" He asked when he reached the door. I held up the brochures and his face turned red.

"You weren't suppost to find those."

"And why the fuck not! What were you planning on doing with these! Are you leaving me?" I snapped back at him, more furious than I could ever remember being. And you know what he did? He laughed. He fucking laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world!

"Really? Justin you find travel brochures in our room and automatically assume that I'm leaving you?"

"Well if it is nothing then why were you hiding them?" I ask my tone softening a little from embarrassment.

"Maybe I was trying to surprise you with that get away we never got around to?" Brian explained stepping up the bedroom stairs and grabbed my hands. "

And I know we went on a honeymoon, but that Vermont trip has been eating at me for years."

Shit the dreaded Vermont trip.

"Oh, um…. this is awkward. Look I, I know you would never leave me, I don't know why I said that." I started to stare at my shoes for a while, until Brian lifted my chin and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"It's because I wasn't open about myself before we got married and you had reasons to be suspicious. I don't blame you for still having your doubts, even if you don't want to."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Then he kissed me again, so softly and so lovingly I knew all was forgiven. But I was still curious. So after a few moments we broke for air and I spoke.

"So Illinois?"

"Illinois." He confirms.

"Um, lets see how do I put this, why?"

"Well I was going through your old things trying to find some adorable baby Justin pictures to torture you with….. when I came across one of your old yearbooks."

He bent down and fished my junior yearbook out from under the bed. We both sat upon it and he flipped to the autograph page and pointed to one that I swear I had totally forgotten about.

_Dear Justin, _

_You do not know how much your friendship has meant to me this year. You were the only person who I could really be friends with and talk to like we have. You were the only one I could confide in about my… issue. I am sorry we can't spend our senior year together, but my dad is being transferred again. God I hate army relocation. So good luck and farewell friend. _

_Sincerely, _

_Noah Meyer _

_P.S. Don't waste your time on Chris, he's an ass and you deserve better. _

"I thought you only started to come out when we met?"

"Well I did, I completely forgot about Noah. He caught a glimpse of my sketches one time and put the pieces together. We never talked about it though all was just understood. The conversations he mentioned were about his oober strict army dad. He was only allowed to attend St. James because it was a private school. He says he's not gay but he is just a total closet case, so was I back then . Only, I was scared and he was in denial." There was a moment of silence before Brian spoke.

"So naturally after I read this I did a little digging. Turns out Noah finished high school on an army base, then he enrolled in Oakdale University. Now, you have a high school reunion coming up and.."

"And you know I wouldn't be caught dead attending that damn thing. But why the Noah research?"

"Because based on the comments in this book, Daphne and him were the only real friends you had in high school. The thing is Daphne and Glen are off on their honeymoon. And I thought for your reunion, you could spend it with a friend who gave a shit ABOUT you back then instead of giving it TO you."

"So we're going to Oakdale for a mini high school reunion, of the school I went to in Pittsburgh? Yeah that's not strange at all."

"Oh Sunshine nothing about us is normal." Brian replied smiling one of his devilish smiles I love so much.

"Very true Brian, very true. So, does Noah even know about this?"

"I spoke to his boyfriend and.."

"Hold up boyfriend? How'd that happen?! That guy was so far in the closet a miner couldn't find him."

"Well you can ask him and his boyfriend Luke all about it when we surprise him at his mystery party this weekend."

"Funny I didn't remember Noah being stupid enough to go along with a mystery party."

"He's not stupid, just very very trustworthy of Luke."

"So when's our flight?"

"Did you see a plane ticket in there blond boy? No sir, we're driving."

"To Illinois?"

"To Illinois."

"When do we leave?"

"Sixteen hours."

"And when were you going to tell me about this master plan?"

"When you woke up in the passenger's seat of the vet tomorrow asking me where the hell we were going."

I slapped him upside his head. "Smartass."

"I think I need to be spanked, you know for punishment."

"Funny I was just thinking the same thing."

**Well what do you think? Should I keep going or toss it?**


	2. Suprise

"Luke could you please please PLEASE tell me what this party is for?" I begged my blond headed boyfriend. He told me that I was having a mystery party this weekend and I couldn't be informed on the guest list or the reason until the day of.

"No Noah I can't. You will just have to trust me." He replied with an evil little smirk. We were sitting in the middle of old town on the bench and instead of reacting to him like I used to, with a smile and a hug, I kissed him. And what started out as an innocent peck turned into a full on make out session. We were about five minutes in when I heard someone speak.

"Oh my god I KNEW IT!!" I broke the kiss and looked up at the owner of that familiar voice. It was a blond headed man, tall and skinny. Wearing a great big smile. Standing next to him was the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. (Besides Luke of course). He was also tall and skinny with a beautiful head of brunette hair.

"Um can we help you guys?" Luke asked the pair.

"It depends, are you Luke and Noah?" The brunette asked.

"Yes we are." Luke replied. "That would make you…"

"Brian." the same man answered. "Brian Taylor-Kinney, and this is my husband Justin."

That's when it hit me, where I know the blond from. We went to school together back when I lived in Pittsburgh.

"No way." I finally spoke, making everyone look at me. "Justin Taylor? From St. James Academy?"

He nodded. "In the flesh, and….. I can't believe it Noah Meyer?"

I got up and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh it is SO good to see you man! You look great."

"So do you man. You look, more free than I remember. Then again this guy here probably has something to do with that."

Oh crap! I forgot about Luke! So I turn around and pull him off the bench, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Yes it does, this is my boyfriend Luke Snyder." Luke got a shocked look on his face which made the brunette speak.

"What was that look for?"

"Nothing." Luke replied. "It's just he doesn't normally announce me as his boyfriend."

"That's exactly how we were our first few years together." Brian replied "Mostly because I was an ass that fucked everything that moved, but we started using those 'terms' around our third year."

"Oh no that wasn't…." I was tripping over my words. "You know what why don't we go into Java and talk it's kinda cold out here."

"Um Java's a coffee shop right across the quad here." Luke explained.

"Yeah sure, I'm sure we will have plenty to talk about." Justin stated a little nervously.

We all went into Java and sat down. I asked every one what they wanted and went up to get it. Meanwhile Luke started to talk to the guys and I caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Well it was a good idea. You got yourself one sneaky husband there Justin, he's been planning this for months." Luke said as I sat down and passed out the drinks.

"Whoa, wait a minute, you've been talking to Brian? Why haven't you told me?"

"Brian and I wanted to keep the mini high school reunion here a secret. Something about a trip he owed little Sunshine here." Luke finished laughing.

"Sunshine?" I questioned, a small smile appearing on my lips. "Is that what they're calling you these days?"

"Yeah, my sort of mom in law said it the first time I met her. That was seven years ago. It just sort of stuck." It was kinda cute the way he said it his face turned all red and he leaned into Brian a little more.

"So I gotta know." I said "What happened with you? Last time I saw you, you were a huge closet case."

"Not fair!" He exclaimed sitting up a little. "I could say the same about you. You were farther in than me! Now look at you you've got a boyfriend that you make out with in the middle of town. I want to hear everything!"

"So what you want to swap war stories?" I asked, a little intrigued by the idea. Both of our significant others looked at each other and spoke.

"Oh boy." They said in unison.

"Ignore him." Justin said, gesturing to Brian.

"Ok, you go first." I said emphatically.

"Fine. Okay so we met outside this gay club on Liberty Avenue."

"Babylon?" I asked.

"Yeah.. How did you know that?" He asked, I can't believe I never told him I knew about Babylon.

"Oh please Justin, I lived three doors down from you. Two blocks away from Liberty Avenue. I was closeted, not dead."

"Wait Noah you went to a gay club?" Luke asked chiming in.

"No Luke I didn't but I knew about it. Lets get back to Justin's story now."

"Okay, so I was leaning up against a lamp post and Brian came up to me. Next thing I knew we were at his loft and I was having my first kiss slash make out session. With a guy that's 12 years older than me to! So we're just about to get to the good part when he gets a call that his son is being born. So we jet off to the hospital and meet his lesbian friends that just became mothers. And when they ask for his opinion on the name, he asked ME what I think instead of his best friend who is standing right in front of me. So I name his son, then we go back to his loft and do it."

Luke and I sit there in stunned silence for a minute. Brian actually waves his hand in front of my face to get our attention. When we snap out of it there are a million and one thoughts swirling around in my head.

"Wait so you guys ha sex the first night you met?" I ask barely a whisper, in fear of someone else hearing us.

"Yeah." Brian answered. "Like I said I was quite the man hoar back then. Why how long did you two wait?"

"Um, lets see, we've been together for about two years now so, two years." Luke replied. Now it was their turn to stare at us.

"So you haven't slept together yet?" Justin asked.

"No we did, a couple weeks ago," I said. "But hey, back to your story how is it you ended up with Brian here and not Hobbs? I thought you were totally into him?"

Apparently I said something wrong because Justin looked down into his coffee cup and started to touch his head. Brian looked like he was getting angry, looking at me with utter rage. I swear he was about to snap when Justin spoke up.

"Brian, don't, it's okay he didn't know."

"Wh-- I'm sorry Justin. What did I say?" I suddenly started to feel really really bad. Luke was being helpful, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"No Noah, Justin's right I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. You didn't know." Brian said.

"What didn't he know?" Luke asked.

"It's just. Chris and I did hook up, once. I jerked him off in the sports supply closet. After that he didn't like me very much and set out to make my life a living hell. Because he was a big closet case of corse. He even came to Liberty Avenue once with a bunch of his buddies. And when he wouldn't leave I told everybody what happened between us. That was a BIG mistake. So when Brian made a surprise appearance at the prom you could imagine how happy he was. Brian and I danced in front of the whole senior class, and we kissed on the dance floor. Then when I walked Brian back to his car Chris followed us. I left Brian in the garage so I could drive Daphne home. That's when Hobbs came after me with a baseball bat, Brian tried to save me but……"

There was a long silence and Justin wiped a tear or two out of his eyes. After a few minutes Brian spoke.

"He was in a coma for two weeks. Rehab for months, regaining the strength in his right hand. He never remembered the prom but he did recollect me calling his name, trying to save him in the garage that night."

"Oh guys I'm so sorry! And I thought what happened to Luke was bad."

"Yeah well, we got through that and a hell of a lot more. Five years after me met. I said I love you." Brian said, looking deeply into Justin's eyes.

"FIVE YEARS?" Luke and I said in unison.

"Give me a break! I had a hateful up bringing!" Brian said defending himself.

"Okay Noah my story is out. Now lets hear yours."

"You know what, ours is really long and complicated, why don't we meet up tomorrow and have lunch?" Luke suggested.

"Sounds good." Justin said. "So is there a good hotel around here?"

"The Lakeview, Luke's mom is part owner. It's just up the road, a fifteen minute ride max." I say as we all get up and start to gather our things.

"Okay then, see you guys tomorrow." Justin said.

"Bye." Me and Luke replied in unison as the couple stepped out the door. When they were safely away I turned to Luke and gave him a big, sloppy wet kiss.

"Whoa, what was that for?" He asked me smiling.

"You got me back in contact with the person who is responsible for me standing here right now, holding you. I swear if it weren't for Justin I would not have survived High School."

"Well I'm glad you did." Luke said, starting to play with my coat collar.

"Your gonna be really happy once I get you back to my dorm." I replied, a devilish smile creeping up onto my lips.

"Is that so?" Luke asks me.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

**OK I'll admit this one was a little long and boring. But it will get better I promise you.**


	3. The sisters

**OK I know this took FOREVER but I hope it's worth it. **

This morning I woke up wrapped in my husbands arms. I always felt warm and safe in this position. It feels as if, no matter where I am, I am right at home with Brian holding me.

When he felt me wake up, he started to talk.

"You know Sunshine if I knew talking to Noah was going to do what it did to you last night, I would've done this a LONG time ago." His own remark made him laugh his sexy, unique Brian laugh.

"Well it wasn't ALL about that. You are incredibly sexy and irresistible." I joked, my head still buried in his chest, my hand glazing along his stomach. He moved his leg against me.

"Thank you for the standing ovation." I tilted my head up and kissed him.

"You wanna see how grateful I am for this trip?" I asked as I planted another kiss on him.

"Umm please." He replied in his sexy morning voice. We dove into a full on make out session. Hands roaming and tongues searching, and just when we were about to go farther…….Brian's cell went off.

"Note to self, remember to turn off my fucking phone." Brian said, escaping from under me and grabbing his iphone.

"Hello?" He asked the person on the other line. He put them on speaker phone so I could listen.

"Hey Brian, it's Luke. Noah and I were wondering if you guys wanted to head over here for lunch soon." Brian looked at the clock on his bedside table.

"It's 8! And you sound way to cheery to have just woken up." We could hear Luke laugh on the other end.

"I live on a farm. You get used to waking up at four." Brian snorted.

"A farm. Of course you live on a farm." He said, looking at me I was just smiling, playing with the hairs on the back of Brian's neck.

"Yeah Snyder Farm. Do you want to come down here for lunch?" Luke asked. Brian turned to me.

"You want to have lunch with Luke and Noah today?" He whispered, covering the talking piece so Luke wouldn't hear.

"Oh yeah I have some questions for that guy." I replied laughing.

"We're in." Brian said to Luke.

"Great, we're about half a mile west of the Lakeview. See you at one thirty." With that Luke disconnected. Brian did the same and turned to me, still half naked, sitting on the bed next to him.

"That guy is WAY to cheery, and I am very sexually frustrated."

"Ha, I think I can fix that." I said, flipping Brian onto his back.

"Oh please do."

5 HOURS LATER

Brian and I were driving down a dirt road that seemed to lead nowhere. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem. Brian liked getting lost by his own hand. Mostly because he does it on purpose to get alone time with me.

But this time the blond was in the drivers seat and Brian was scared shitless.

"Hey Justin, where the fuck are we?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"Oh fuck you. I know I'm going the right way. Luke said we go straight and make a right at the… uh would you look at that. Looks like I did go the right way." I added with a superior smirk. Brian turned to look out the windshield and came face to face with a huge sign displaying the words, 'SNYDER FARM EST. 1945 VISITORS ENTER THROUGH BACK.'

"Hm, visitors enter through back huh?" Brian remarked. "You know, I knew this guy once…"

"Stop. Brian that one is WAY to easy." We both started to laugh and continued laughing until we reached the Snyder parking lot. We got out of the silver rent a car Brian had gotten for the trip and made our way to the back porch. Walking through the outer door, we crossed the porch and found two little girls sitting there playing.

"Can we help you?" The older one asked.

"Um yeah." I said. "I'm Justin Taylor, this is my husband Brian Kinney we're here for…"

"Our brother and his boyfriend right?" The same girl asked. "They told us you'd be coming. I'm Faith Snyder and this is my sister Natalie." We waved to the little girls and I smiled.

"Wow we're gonna need sunglasses for that thing." Faith joked.

"Come on in we'll get Luke and Noah for you." Natalie said ushering us into the house. We all went in and were greeted with a colonial style kitchen. It was absolutely beautiful, to me at least. Country style homes had always fascinated me.

"Why don't you guys take a seat, get comfortable and I'll go get the boys." Natalie said. Brian and I took a seat at the kitchen table and Faith offered us drinks. We accepted and after we got out refreshments, Faith started in.

"So……. you guys are married?" She asked us.

"Yes we are." I answered proudly, placing a had on Brian's knee.

"How long?"

"Little less than a year." Brian said, slinging an arm around me.

"So like where do you live, if you were allowed to get married I mean? It's just that I know gay marriage isn't legal most places..and I'm going to shut up now. "

"No no no. It's okay. It's just… you see,,," I started, until Brian swooped in and saved me.

"We live in Pennsylvania, so gay marriage isn't legal. But that didn't stop us from some form of commitment. Basically we put our bank accounts, important documents, and hearts together and proclaimed ourselves married."

"No ceremony?" Faith asked a little shocked. I could tell weddings were probably always a big to do in her family. Most likely, she couldn't imagine one that quiet, ever. It was the same with our family.

"Oh there was definitely a ceremony. My mother-in-law does not take these things lightly." I said, restoring the smile on the small girl's face.

She was about to speak when Luke, Noah, and Faith came through the door at the bottom of the stairwell in the kitchen.

"Hey Justin, Brian." Noah said closing the staircase door.

"Hello there Noah." I said. "You know Luke you have a very curious little sister here."

"Ah, yes. Faith always was the one asking questions." Luke said placing his hands on his little sister's shoulders. "Say don't you and Natalie want to go ride your horses?"

"Horses?" Brian asked, shocked at the casualness of the suggestion. "Geez, when I was little all I had was a bike." The girls laughed and left the room.

"Well when you grow up on a farm." Noah said, smiling.

"But, you grew up on a military base." I corrected him.

"No, you see I may have been raised on a base, but I grew up here." He said, looking deep into Luke's eyes.

"Speaking of which." I said butting into their intimate moment. "You promised me info. Now I want everything. From the moment you met, to your first kiss, to your first fight, to right now."

"Well that's gonna take a while." Luke said smiling. I simply sat back down, and settled into my chair.

"I've got all the time in the world." I said crossing my arms. Everyone else laughed, took a seat and prepared for the wonderful tales of Luke and Noah.

**I promise I will be faster with the next chapter! Just as long as you push the little green button and give me a reason to continue.**


	4. Story time

**OK ROUND 4 This time it will be from Noah's perspective. I think just keeping it between him and Justin will be good. **

Luke and I took our seats at the kitchen table, opposite Brian and Justin.

"Sooo, where are we suppost to start?" I asked the couple, smiling.

"Well how about the beginning." Justin suggested. "For instance, which one of you came out first?" Luke raised his hand and smiled.

"That would be me." He said. "So you want the long version or the short one?" Brian just smiled and settled back in his seat.

"The long version will be fine. We came here for you guys." Luke settled into my side and started his story.

"Ok so I came out in high school and…." Luke went though his entire story. It was actually cool to hear because I had never heard everything before just bits and pieces. It took about twenty minutes for his to retell it all.

"So the basket ball team was al cool with it. So were most of my friends. So the rest of the school year was a breeze. The summer came, I got an internship at the local news station and that's when I met Noah." When he finished he turned to me and smiled. Justin and Brian stared at us, mouths agape.

"Damn." Justin said. "And I thought my father was bad."

"Oh believe me," Luke said. "Compared to his dad mine was a walk in the park."

"Seriously?" Brian asked.

"Wait." Justin said. "Does this have something to do with 'what happened to Luke?" I just stared at him, waiting for an explanation. Which he gave a moment later.

"Yesterday when I was replaying the bashing you said you thought what happened to Luke was bad. Does that have something to do with you father."

"Infact it has everything to do with his father." Luke answered for me.

"Yeah, well you see." I started. "You know how strict and orderly my dad was?" I asked Justin.

"Yeah he barely let us hang out. Thought I was a 'bad influence'. Which I took as code for he had a sneaking suspicion I would make someone's gaydar go ding." I laughed a bit them got serious again.

"Yeah well. You know all about how he raised me alone because I thought my mother died when I was 3."

"Thought?" Justin asked.

"Yep. Thought. Turns out she was alive all this time. She was a kind person who saw me for who I really was, even though I didn't, and accepted it. Turns out my dad saw it to and decided she was a bad influence, if she was going to raise me to be who I really was. So he kicked her out and she had to resort to selling herself to make ends meat. Sixteen years later I came here and my dad came to visit. Unfortunately my mom had just come to Oakdale at that time. When dad found out he.. He k-killed her." My eyes started to water and Luke noticed. He pulled my head to his shoulder and stroked my hair.

"Oh my god." Justin said "I am so sorry, I can't believe your dad actually did that!"

"Yeah well neither could we." Luke practically whispered.

"I didn't even know until later. You see at the time my dad was in town I was dating this girl Maddie. I was lying to myself and her I just didn't wanted to admit it because my dad was so happy for me. One day I had to got to dinner with both of them, but I was working late at WOAK (the news station) and needed a tie. Luke volunteered to get me one and he was helping me tie it on when I looked in to his eyes."

"I looked up at him and asked 'What's wrong?' all whispery and dramatic like. He just said 'Nothing' and leaned in, and kissed me." Luke finished.

.com/watch?v=DVsX9RnoHGk (link to that exact scene.)

Justin turned to look at Brain. "I feel lie we should be eating popcorn and watching this on TV." Brian slapped him upside the head lightly and turned back to us.

"So what happened after that?" He asked.

"Well I told Luke that the kiss meant nothing, I wasn't gay, denial denial denial." All four of us laughed and I took a sip of my drink.

"Until one day Luke snapped me back into reality and I finally admitted to myself that yes, in fact I was gay and I had to tell my dad. The thing was he was headed out of town and he still had no idea. So I figured I'd let him go, let him 'get away' so to speak and it would give me a chance to think."

"Little did we know." Luke intercepted. "The Col. was 'Getting away' from Oakdale because of what he had just done. Not only murdering Noah's mom, but almost killing a family friend Dusty Donavan."

"So I don't get it. If he left without knowing how did he hurt Luke?" Brian asked.

"Well once I thought he was gone I went to see Luke. Turns out he wasn't gone yet and he kind of, sort of walked in on Luke and I making out."

.com/watch?v=awOjFFQP5ck&feature=related (here's that video as well)

"Shit. What happened?" Justin asked.

"He totally freaked." I said. "He told me I was disgusting and horrible and he never wanted to see me again. He was like that for a while then poof he was fine. I could hardly believe it but days after he yelled at me, he was inviting Luke and I fishing. Only we discovered all to late that he was just trying to get Luke alone so that he could, so that he could…" I was blubbering like a baby at the memory of that horrible horrible day. Thankfully Luke was there to finish up the story.

"He shot me in the back, but obviously I lived. I was in the hospital for a while, completely paralyzed. The Col. Even came back once with a syringe to try and finish me off. Thankfully my mom got there in time and stopped him. The absolute only thing that kept me going in there was Noah here, showing up and saying he cared about me." At thet Justin turned to Brian, a small smirk on his face.

"Really? After less than a year together the person with the crappy parents actually verbalized how much he cared? Imagine that!" Brian got a half sarcastic, half pissed look on hi face and turned to me.

"Maybe we should stop before I am in the doghouse for the rest of the trip." Justin's smirk immediately faded and he started to jump up and down in protest.

"NO! No way I want to know how Luke is walking around right now!" They made Luke and I smile and Luke continued on with the very long complicated, but thankfully almost over story.

"It's simple really." Luke said. "Noah came over every day, even when I was being a bitchy whiny little boy. He pushed me to do all of my exercises and *cough* motivated me to get up and out of the chair so we could walk by Snyder pond when the weather got mice again. There was even this one time when we went to visit the Col. Before they transferred him to prison I started to yell at the son-of-a-bitch and got so fired up and angry that I stood up and screamed how much I loved Noah."

Justin widened his eyes and Brian rolled his. "Dude seriously. You are making me look really bad!"

"Oh well maybe this will help." I said. "I didn't say it back right away. I told him I didn't want him to take it back and I wrote 'Love Noah' in a Christmas card, also when he said he was in love with me I said same here but it took me a god year, year and a half to actually verbalize the words 'I love you Luke'"

"Year and a half is still less than five." Justin said, smiling. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Luke spoke again.

"So after that there was a significant amount of drama, Iraqi women. green card marriages, fights, brake ups, Cyndi Lauper…"

"Cyndi Lauper?" Justin cut in excited.

"Really?" Luke said. "You by pass Iraqi women and green card marriages but Cyndi Lauper makes you jump?" Brian had been drinking when Luke said that, so when he went to laugh, he had to hold back the iced tea from squirting out of his nose. Justin slapped him upside the head, and turned to Luke.

"It's just that Cyndi Lauper performed for the Prop 14 rally at Babylon. She was singing 'Shine' when Babylon exploded. She was there the first time Brian said I love you."

"Yeah yeah I heard about that." I interjected. "Some homophobe set a bomb right?"

"Yep." Brian said. "Unfortunately they were never caught." There was a short silence until Justin picked up the conversation again.

" So what was she here?"

"Actually yeah." Luke said. "She was performing for Oakdale's Pride week and to promote her new album. I got to interview her. She sang a fun bouncy song, dancing between me and Noah. Then she did True Colors with me standing right next to her on the stage. It was amazing it was because of her, well mostly, that Noah and I are together right now."

"Cyndi is quite the matchmaker there isn't she?" Brian asked.

"Indeed she is." I said. We talked and joked around like that for next few hours. I was so happy to just be sitting here, with the man I love and my high school best friend reminiscing about the past, talking about our current lives, and plans for the future. For giving me this opportunity, I have to remember to thank Luke.

In. Every. Possible. Way.

**So what'd you think? I know this took really really long time and I'm sorry about that. I guess something good did come out of this horrible March Madness period.**


End file.
